Minecraft Mob Dare pt C
by Kevz1436
Summary: This is the very last Mob Dare of the series. Thank you for all the dares and advice from your tip. I also do not own Mojang nor Minecraft, as my disclaimer. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have concerns, I understand your concern from each and one of you. Well, enjoy the fanfic :)
1. Are we going somewhere?

**Day 1**

 **5pm**

 **Overworld Village**

* * *

 **(Note: Hoodie will be narrating this line)**

 **Narrator: Somewhere in the village at Overworld... The young people named Steve and Alex, who were in separate houses which they lived in. Steve's house was an ordinary birch tree house while Alex's house has the same look. Meanwhile, the friends are going to each house to...you know...spend time. I wonder how will I get this through...I'm done with the story line. See you guys.**

 **Steve: I wonder if I'm going to propose to Alex. If I do.. she'll be with me forever and will start a family...just her..and m-**

 ***a creeper guy appears***

 **CG: What's up, dude? You seemed down..**

 **Steve: Yeah..**

 **CG: What's wrong?**

 **Steve: I was going to propose to Alex.. but she might hate it. I mean, we're just friends. Now, I think she's-**

 **CG: You're nervous? Come on, you two are together at adventures and some kinda stuff. I mean, who else wants to get out of the way for some...conquering worlds, if we knew that evil is somewhere far?**

 **Steve: I dunno. But, I have an idea...**

 **CG: Y-eah?**

 **Steve: We're going to...**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at Alex's house)**

 **Alex: ...Cubix Region**

 **Beth(Blaze): What!?**

 **Alex: I'm going to meet Steve later, and tell him that we are going there**

 **Beth: Why? Is that your...I see**

 **Alex: DON'T GET TOO COCKY ON ME! I KNOW THIS WILL BE MY...**

 **(Back at the Steve house)**

 **Steve: ...Plan...to make it inside our memories and we will never forget them!**

 **CG: I don't think it was a good opportunity to-**

 **Steve: I'll...**

 **Alex: Make...**

 **Steve: It...**

 **Both Steve And Alex: Well...**

* * *

 **6pm**

 **CG: I wonder what's got into them? Packing bags and stuff...**

 **Gloria: Must be something very** ** _important_** **to her**

 **Zinnie(Zombie): Wassup :p**

 **Beth: Steve and Alex are moving from different ships..in the harbor**

 **CG: How come they left us alone?**

 **Gloria: Must been a hurried situation**

 **Zinnie: Guys, I have an idea! We can go after them!**

 **Beth: How? It's an ocean. And I can't go there because its water and I'm fire**

 **Gloria: We'll take a boat. I heard my uncle works here**

 **Uncle Jordan: Hey, Gloria**

 **Gloria: UNCLE! *hugs***

 **Jordan: What are you guys doing here?**

 **CG: Hello, kind sir. We are just going to buy a boat. I heard there are two people who are going somewhere**

 **Zinnie: Look! I found something**

 **Gloria: What is it?**

 **Zinnie: It says here, "Going to Cubix Region, my vacay" -Alex**

 **Gloria: Cubix Region!**

 **Beth: I heard that place when I was a young blaze..**

 **CG: We gotta go there**

 **Jordan: I'm also going to Cubix Region. After all, its my day off**

 **Gloria: Lucky uncle! ^3^**

 **Jordan: Come on...**

 ***they stepped on a ship***

 **Jordan: Set sail!**

 ***ship moves to ocean***

 **Jordan: Next stop.. Cubix Region**

 **All: Yeah!**

* * *

 **(Somewhere underground)**

 **?: I can't let them get away with this stuff... It happens to me every time in each turn!**

 **Witton(Withered Skeleton): Maybe we can be able to unleash its own power...I have summoned my own guest here...to fight and capture Steve. I named him...H3pTR**

 **H3pTR: *twitches in a violent way***

 **Witton: Creepy...**

 **?: Now, its your turn for the job. Capture Steve, and I will handle this situation...for now...**

 ***deep evil laughter***


	2. Welcome to Cubix Region

**7pm**

 **Uncle Jordan: I think the ocean breeze makes me comfortable in my seat**

 **Gloria: Wow, uncle. By the way, how long is Cubix Region?**

 **Jordan: Only um...450km away. We'll take a shortcut**

 **CG: So, where is this shortcut?**

 **Beth: I hope he's taking the portal**

 **Gloria: Portal? There are no portals in the ocean**

 **Zinnie: I think he means the por-**

 ***whirlpool sucks them in***

 **All except Zinnie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

 **Zinnie: Why are you screaming guys?! THIS IS FUN!**

* * *

 **(Day 2)**

 **5am**

 **Beth: W-where are we? Why am I wet!? I'm just a black cube without fire!**

 **Gloria: *puts torch on her***

 **Beth: Thanks**

 **Zinnie: Guys.. You might wanna see this**

 **CG: Its.. Its.. Its**

 **Jordan: Cubix Region...**

 ***they get off the ship***

 **Villager: Hello, welcome to Cubix Region! The capitol is.. Arcane City, where it lies the diamond castle!**

 **CG: This is Cubix Region!**

 **Beth: Oh My Mines! Let's go shopping for something new**

 **Zinnie: I hope I can get emeralds there..**

 **Gloria: I'm with you**

 **Zinnie: CG! Let's go there!**

 **Jordan: The girls can handle themselves. So, why is the reason you came here?**

 **CG: We came here to look for Steve and Alex**

 **Jordan: Them? I haven't seen them since they used separate boats and ran away. Good thing they pay me 10 emeralds, which was the boats were 5 emeralds per each. If you wouldn't mind, I'll be heading through the city in the search of biomes**

 **CG: Okay, see ya!**

* * *

 **(Somewhere under Overworld)**

 **?:Hmm...it seems we are going through the limits. This one will be very tricky, unless I can possess someone**

 ***H3pTR is still twitching***

 **Witton: What am I going to do with this guy? He's tough and healthy?**

 **?: Find him..let's see if he can be able to conquer this..**

 **Witton: Okay...**

 **?: I was about to tell Steve that he banished me in the Overworld...for some party! I loved the cakes there and he doesn't want me to! What could go wrong with me? I am talking to a coded glitch who just...where did he go?**

 ***H3pTR jumpscares the guy then possesses him***

 **H3pTR: *in a body* *evil laugh in static mode***

* * *

 **(7:32am) Arcane City, Cubix Region**

 **Zinnie: I think we're the only ones to find Steve anywhere. I think it would be too late for us to do an action**

 **CG: I hope there's someone who can help...**

 ***they encountered a man wearing a crown on the street***

 **Zinnie: It's a king**

 **King: I am King Konan. Nice to meet you, are you from out of town?**

 **CG: Yes, your majesty. We came from Minecraftia**

 **Konan: Minecraftia? I heard tales about that place. The richness with ores and caves are just like the same to us. I heard it was the home of the great Steve and the vile Herobrine**

 **Zinnie: Yeah. But this 'Great Steve' ran away from here**

 **Konan: You are seeking Steve?**

 **CG: Yes, your majesty. He said he was here doing something important. Not to be offensive, do you where he is?**

 **Konan: Hmm...I'll try to recall... Wait! I remember this part!**

 **CG: What is it, your majesty?**

 **Konan: The last time he went here, he was asking me for directions**

 **CG: What did he say?**

 **Konan: He didn't say anything, but he said that he was heading to the jewelry shop**

 **Zinnie: What does it have to do with jewelry, I mean he's no thief**

 **CG: Must be something familiar. We have to go. Thanks, your majesty**

 **Konan: Anytime! (Now, for the McDonalds special..king size!)**

* * *

 **(7:39am) Taeken District, Arcane City**

 **Beth: Woah, check out this clothes!**

 **Gloria: Man, this is way fantastic here. I even got a shirt with a 'Chica' image**

 **Beth: Is she holding a cupcake?**

 **Gloria: Yup :3**

 **Beth: Wait, are we supposed to be on something?**

 **Gloria: Umm...no**

 ***hears someone running here***

 **Beth: *hides with Gloria***

 **Alex: *is on a hurry*WHERE CAN I FIND THE WINE SHOP!**

 **Clerk: Southeast..of Arcane City**

 **Alex: THANK YOU *runs out***

 **Gloria: Is that Alex?**

 **Beth: My flames told me its her**

 **Gloria: What is she doing here?**

 **Beth: Whatever she is, we have to tell the boys**

 **Gloria: I'll get my phone. Lucky for me, there's enough bars. They'll take time on calling *dials someone***

 **Beth: I hope they won't be in too much trouble**

 ***someone peeks from the two girls***

 **Witton: I have them now.. It's gonna be a blast. Can't wait for the boss to tell about this..**

 **?: Your boss...is gone..**

 **Witton: Wait.. who-**

 ***has head cut off and leaves with maniacal laugh***

 **Gloria: *holds phone to ear* Pick it up, pick it up, now...**

 **CG: *on phone* Hello?**

 **Gloria: It's me, Gloria. I've come for something**

 **CG: What is it? Is it Steve?**

 **Gloria: You guys found him?**

 **Zinnie: *on phone too* Hey, we didn't. But, we asked someone for direction. In fact, the guy said that Steve went to the jewelry store**

 **Gloria: Thanks, Zin-zin**

 **Zinnie: Don't call me that -_-**

 **CG: Um..Zinnie, the phone's gonna-**

 ***hangs up***

 **Gloria: We gotta find them quick!**

 **Beth: Let's go!**

 **(Meanwhile before Gloria and Alex left)**

* * *

 **?: It's my turn now to handle the situation. This will be my first step to revelation *hold's a wither skeleton head***


	3. Now, we meet

**12nn**

* * *

 **Taeken District, Arcane City**

 **CG: It is our chance to find Steve. If they can find Alex, we can find Steve**

 **Zinnie: In that case, we can be able to use GPS**

 **CG: Wait, why did you bring a GP-**

 **Zinnie: *grabs CG then runs*Come on!**

 ***hides in bush with CG***

 **CG: You found him yet?**

 **Zinnie: Yes, and a beard fellow, too**

 **CG: Beard fellow?**

 **Zinnie: Yeah..I think I noticed him somewhere**

 **CG: *heads down* He's coming, hide**

* * *

 ***Steve passed through the bush***

 **Beard Fellow: Hey guys, what are you doing in that bush?**

 **CG: Shh! We're trying to-**

 **Beard Fellow: My name's Notch. Nice to meet you**

 **CG: I'm CG, this is Zinnie**

 **Notch: Nice to meet you. What are you guys spying about?**

 **CG: Something's weird about Steve today. He was buying something at the jewelry store and acts a little weird ever since he came here**

 **Notch: Good, because he said something about "Arranged Proposal" thingy. I think they were...**

 **CG and Zinnie: THEY ARE GOING TO MARRY EACH OTHER!**

 **Beth: Guys, have you heard?**

 **Gloria: I heard Alex said that she'll be at Swan Park**

 **Notch: Swan Park? I think it's at the west of Arcane City, a.k.a. New Dougland. Hey, you guys are wonderful**

 **Gloria: Thanks, mister..**

 **Notch: Notch**

 **Gloria: Oh, let's go then!**

* * *

 **(12:07pm)**

 **CG: We're going to walk all our way to Swan Park by going through New Dougland. Who named that place anyway?**

 **Notch: I heard a navigator named Doug Landerstein has turned Swan Park into a place for fun and excitement. It won't worry us no more**

 **CG: Good to hear that**

 **Gloria: How did you know all those things? Are you a smart guy or something?**

 **Notch: Actually, I made Minecraft. The thing is, I was inside this game for months. I explored different types of worlds but here..not too much**

 **CG: Wow, I couldn't believe you did very well on this**

 **Notch: Thank you**

 **CG: Speaking of thanks, we're here..Swan Park**

* * *

 **Behind the group)**

 **?: I am already here, let's see if I can take the act later. That wither skeleton could be useless for some reasons, that means I can handle things on my own... Wait, why Notch is with them? Darn it! With him around, I would lose the act. It's time for the next act...**

 **(Back to the group)**

 **Notch: If you guys see them both, we'll hide in that big tree**

 **CG: They're here.. On my signal 1..2..3!**

 **Zinnie: Go! Go! Go!**

 ***they hide behind the tree***

* * *

 **(Steve and Alex meet each other)**

 **Steve: ALEX!**

 **Alex: STEVE!**

 **Steve: I brought flowers for you..**

 **Alex: Aww..thanks. I love roses. I brought snacks here in case were hungry**

 **Steve: Alex, there's something I need to tell you**

 **Alex: What is it?**

 ***Steve kneels***

 **Alex: Steve...**

 **Steve: Look, I know how this goes but.. I like you, Alex**

 **Alex:..Stevie...**

 **Steve: We've been together so many times as we first met each other by the party. The mobs with me give great comfort..but you. You made us happy even when the mobs are around and Herobrine tried to break it away from you as I walked away with sorrow.**

 **Alex: *tears up for joy***

 **Steve: Alex...will you marry me? *shows ring***

 **Alex: YES! *hugs Steve***

 **Steve: *hugs Alex***

* * *

 **(Back to the group w/ Steve and Alex)**

 **Zinnie: I can't take it anymore! *runs through Steve and Alex then bumps into a twee***

 **Steve: Zinnie!**

 **Alex: It's ok, Stevie. *puts ring on her own finger***

 **CG: *guys come out* Let's have a parteh!**

 **All: Yeah!**

 **Notch: I'll set up the preparations**

* * *

 **(Behind the group)**

 **?: I can't believe they will be married. If it's possible, I'll lose that Steve ol' brat! I guess I have to unleash the creature...but first..**

 **Herobrine: Let me go! You knew you were going to..**

 **?: Yes...but instead, you're free now. If you come back to me with that look of yours, I'll be watching *turns into Herobrine in black version* *evil laugh then throws Herobrine at the river***

 **(Back to the group)**

 **Notch: I think I can explore this place out.. I'll let the guys hangout for awhile**

* * *

 ***walks off with bus comes***

 ***a creeper and a villager came out of bus***

 **Notch: Who are you guys?**

 **Cecil(Creeper): NOTCH! Big fan! I'm Cecil, Mr. Notch, sir**

 **Notch: Good for you, and this villager?**

 **Vincent(Villager): I'm Vincent *wears an American striped-hat***

 **Notch: Nice hat**

 **Vincent: Thanks**

 **Notch: Are you guys going somewhere?**

 **Cecil: Yes, we've gone to America because we won first place in Spleef Tournament**

 **Notch: Wow, nice! So, how's your trip?**

 **Vincent: Worse**

 **Notch: Why?**

 **Vincent: You see...**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Washington DC, USA**

 **Vincent: Hurry! We need to find the bus to the airport!**

 **Cecil: Look! There's our flight!**

 **Vincent: Run before those chicks and fans will torture us for good!**

 **Cecil: NUU! *is caught by fans* SAVE YOURSELF!**

 ***Vincent drags Cecil to airplane***

 ***Airplane flys out***

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

 **Notch: Fans are not so bad**

 **Cecil: *shows signature and lips mark* This what they do to me**

 **Notch: Oh.. Wanna guys come?**

 **Cecil: Sure, yeah. That will make me forget about the fans and the chicks out there**

 **Vincent: Another trip? Aww.. In that case I'll bring my hoverboard**

 **Notch: Alright! Let's go..**

* * *

 **(Somewhere deep in the trees)**

 **?: Why would I let Steve go away with this woman!? She cannot be in that state! He must be alone and go away with that girl. I think I have a better idea**

 ***Herobrine spies at the bush***

 **?: I'm going to rip this world apart with my powers. I will turn the world into my own domain, and cease the ones who lived and reanimate the dead. It'll be my world..of death...and...chaos...*Maniacal Laugh***

 **Herobrine: I gotta warn them, first I must talk to Notch. I knew him from before, he'll be reminded about this *leaves and searches for Notch and others***


	4. Behind the Secrets

**8:01pm**

 **Swan Park, New Dougland**

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the forest)**

 **Notch: I guess a night walk will refresh your memories in America**

 **Cecil: You mean 'erase' our memories**

 **Vincent: Let's forget about the tournament's 1st prize winners**

 **Notch: Eh.. You'll get the hang of it. Besides, the breeze here is a little cold**

 **Cecil: Good thing we have jackets..except for you, Notch**

 **Notch: That's okay. I have my own clothes that is preventing the cold of this-**

 **?: Notch!**

 **Notch: Don't yell, you migh-**

 ***Herobrine stops to Notch***

 **Notch: Hey Herobrine, long time no see! What's the hold up?**

 **Herobrine: There is something you need to know.. I can't tell you here because** ** _he_** **was watching us**

 **Cecil: Who's watching-**

 **Herobrine: Its not important, we have to move now. Follow me**

* * *

 **(During the run)**

 **Notch: How is it possible that someone's watching you?**

 **Herobrine: I just knew he was going to kill me if he finds out I'm along with you**

 **Cecil: Who's the watcher of yours?**

 **Herobrine: No idea.. The worst problem is, he could be anywhere**

 **Vincent: Speaking of anywhere, my legs are tired**

 **Herobrine: We're here...**

 **Notch: A cave?**

 **Herobrine: Not just any cave, follow me**

 ***They go inside the cave***

 **Cecil: What's that sparking sound? It also smells like machines in here**

 **Notch: I have bad feeling that I got tripped by computers..wait..computers?**

 **Vincent: Where are you taking us? *door opens* I think they are ghosts in there**

 **Herobrine: Here *turns on light that shows the security office***

* * *

 **Notch: The office?**

 **Cecil: This is the same figure as the Fazbear Pizzeria office**

 **Vincent: It does, I mean look at that word on the wall, covered in red paint that says: "Get Out"**

 **Notch: It's blood, and its not important why was that thing wriiten**

 **Herobrine: Look at this..**

 ***puts a tape on computer***

 ***shows cam footage***

 ***zooms to cam 2 (lab)***

 **(Footage Mode)**

 **Dr. Morton: We are gathered here today, the wildest technology of creating Redstone energy into mankind's electric converter. We also have a special guest from Minecraftia, Mr. Herobrine himself**

 **Herobrine: It's a pleasure to be with you, everybody. I would love to see the Restone converts into energy that can restore machines into industrial uses**

 **(Normal Mode)**

 **Notch: They are using Redstone energy for machines?**

 **Herobrine: That's not all, they also use it to make potions**

 **Cecil: Look!**

 **(Back to footage mode)**

 **Dr. Morton: We can activate the Redstone energy by placing a Redstone on the machine then we-**

 **(screen goes static)**

 **(Back to normal mode)**

 **Cecil: Hey! I can't see anything!**

 **Notch: That's because the screen is static..**

 **Herobrine: All because of...**

* * *

 ***zooms cam 2 with man holding a potion***

 **Herobrine: His name is Doctor James McGully, the only scientist who works on potions and computer stuff. He was experimenting the Redstone energy same as Morton. I was there after they greeted me and showed me this...*shows a red ball* It's a ball that was connected to a Redstone**

 **Vincent: So, when they transfer the Redstone to an object became..**

 **Cecil: The object will turn into red as the Redstone became an ordinary stone**

 **Herobrine: Look closely, *zooms to Dr. McGully's envied face* He seemed too envious about the experiment worked for Dr. Morton. *zooms to his computer* His computer here seemed to be downloading files about the Redstone energy and his researches about it's power and energy**

 **Notch: You seem nerdy, dude**

 **Herobrine: I'm not nerdy, Notch. I visited that place and I know about them..more or less. Anyways, *zooms back to the same picture* let's play it..**

 ***plays footage***

 **(Footage Mode)**

 **Dr McGully: As you can see here, I made this potion to unlock the mystery behind the Redstone. But not anymore, it will take the Redstone energy and pour it to the test subject..*shows a pig then pours Redstone potion***

 ***pig has powers***

 **Scientists: Oh...**

 **Dr. Morton: Seriously, how will you be able to work on some human being?**

 **Dr. McGully: It's easy, its just like the pig I tested, now with powers like superhuman strength, teleportation, and most of all... bending powers**

 **(Back to Normal Mode)**

* * *

 **Herobrine: Then...**

 **(Footage Mode)**

 **4pm**

 **In the Lab**

 **Dr McGully: Stupid Marty, always trying to prove something that was so good that he was not surprised at first. Let see how he can prove himself...being tested on his own..**

 ***accidentally drops Redstone potion on computer***

 ***computer starts to short circuit with the endoskeleton behind him***

 ***bumps into the Redstone machine then turns into a darker being***

* * *

 **?: *evil laugh***

 ***screen goes static again***

 **(Normal Mode)**

 **Herobrine: See, this what caused him..**

 **Notch: I see.. He bumped into the machine and turns that?**

 **Herobrine: Yes.. Now, he has an ability to transform into us copies.. despite the eyes..red with anger**

 **Cecil: I can see that. Now, he can turn into you right?**

 **?: I see you've watched my footage, Brine!**

 **Herobrine: You.. You changed your name!**

 **?: I did... I was named at first, McGully. But now.. you can call me...H3pTR!**

 **Notch: How did you end up like that?**

 ***H3pTR appears as a black figure with Redstone energy lines on him***

 **H3pTR: I was once like him.. Since the Redstone potion spilled my computer, which it has a Trojan Virus, has affected me without my endoskeleton ever since it morphed into me. Now.. I am free to do stuff, and I will destroy you all**

 **Cecil: That means you're going to-**

 **H3pTR: Yes.. I heard the marriage between Steve and Alex was tomorrow on Mojang HQ, Scotland. I will take over Mojang and you will all cease to exist..except me...*maniacal laughter***

 **Herobrine: TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **H3pTR: Wait, who are you talking to?**

 **Herobrine: Umm...you?**


	5. Let's go

**(In the forest)**

 **(Running mode)**

 **Notch: We need to run... Hepter is coming for us and we won't lose him**

 **Vincent: If only there was a portal that can save us from his powers...**

 **Notch: Didn't you know any portal?**

 **Cecil: I remembered one. It's the portal that leads us to all worlds..**

 **Notch: *someone texts* Hang on, I got a message from CG**

 **Cecil: We'll read later, follow me...**

 **(Somewhere deep in the forest)**

 **Cecil: LOOK!**

 ***they look at a huge frame made of diamond blocks***

 **Vincent: What is that?**

 **Cecil: It's called, New World Portal**

 **Notch: I haven't heard of that portal before**

 **Cecil: My cousin is a charged creeper. He knows everything about portals. He said that the New World Portal can lead you to the real word via sky to space. To do this first, you need a diamond battery. It's the only power source. For a faster way, I must get hit by lightning to activate the portal. Unfortunately, my cousin told me that he made this portal for invasion, with that thing broken and malfunctioned, it'll explode and there is no way we can get back**

 **Notch: I have a feeling that it is already a stormy weather. We have to electrocute you to activate the portal**

 **Cecil: Remember that cave we went? It has a mountain there. Put an antennae on my head and fly me up to the sky**

 **Vincent: That's a great idea. Speaking of ideas, I think we lost Hepter**

 **Notch: Good. There's a great chance we can go to the top. *grabs Cecil* Let's go**

 **Cecil: *while running away* We don't need the antennae no more**

 **(Back to the same cave where they left off)**

 **Notch: The top was on that hill, where it should be the cave we went in. We have to wait for that lightning to strike on you *throws Cecil on the top***

 **Cecil: We'll wait for the lightning to strike me then we'll-**

 ***lightning hits Cecil***

 **Cecil: *is now charged* I'm ready..**

 ***goes back to the huge portal***

 **Vincent: You're back already! Quick! I can hear him move**

 ***Cecil is in the charging station then charges***

 ***portal is activated***

 **Notch: Guys, we have to go into that portal..Cecil! You coming**

 **Cecil: *is done charging* I'm full ready..let's all jump!**

 ***All Jump***


	6. Love Now, Fight Later

**(After the portal ride)**

 **6pm**

 **Notch: Where are we? The people around here are not square like us**

 **Cecil: We are at the Real World**

 **Vincent: I think this is Scotland..**

 **Notch: *checks world map* This is Scotland, Sweden. There could be the Mojang HQ**

 **Vincent: We have to hurry..**

 **Botch: we can't let the others know about us and Hepter**

 **Cecil: I have an idea!**

 ***Notch, Cecil and Vincent are worn in different coats***

 **Notch: This coat can make a good use of my fighting abilities**

 **Cecil: I have a bonnet..and it's jingling on my head**

 **Vincent: I would rather have an overcoat..it does not cover my nose**

 **Notch: Let's go find the HQ! Quick...**

 ***they runs with someone behind them***

 **H3pTR: (Is behind the group) They can run...but they will never hide from me..**

 **(Running Mode)**

 **Notch: We have to go to Mojang HQ to be on the wedding in time..**

 **Cecil: With these coats on, no one can recognize us..**

 **Vincent: Hey look! Witton's bouncing the wedding!**

 ***they all go to Witton***

 **Witton(Withered Skeleton): Hey fellows..**

 **Vincent: Umm...I am Murdock, and we are from the Mojang HQ. Can you let us in?**

 **Witton: Ok. I'm sick of being a conquerer. Instead, I became ruler of the Nether**

 ***the gang entered the wedding***

 **Notch: We are here..now we only wait for the time. When the H3pTR come, I'll show him who's boss**

 **Cecil: Quiet, the wedding has started**

 ***Wedding Start***

 **Priest: Welcome..friends, family, and relatives. We are all gathered here for the special day between the lovers, Steve and Alex, on a golden wedding day in Mojang HQ. May I ask the couple to step forward..**

 ***the couple stepped forward***

 **Priest: Before we begin, let us hear out the two and they'll say something about their lives they spent**

 **Steve: Alex...**

 **I know I'm the great minecrafter in this very world, but**

 **I am glad that I am always with you, for life, for health and love.**

 **Alex.. I love you**

 ***crowd awes***

 **Alex: Steve...**

 **Steve, I met you the first time when I was picking**

 **flowers at the forest. Once I saw you, your eyes make me**

 **look amazed. I love you even with the times we had**

 **together. I will always love you forever, Steve**

 ***crowd goes awe again***

 **Priest: May I have the rings?**

 ***Slim gives ring to the two***

 ***the two wears each other's ring***

 **Priest: Steve, will you take Alex to be your wedded wife, forever in health and anything?**

 **Steve: I do**

 **Priest: Alex, will you take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband, forever in health and anything?**

 **Alex: I do**

 **Priest: By the power bested in us, and Minecraft and Mojang..I pronounce you.. husabnd and wife. You may kiss the bride**

 ***Steve and Alex finally kiss***

 **Crowd: YAAAY!**

 **Notch: I can't believe I'm seeing this...they look so great on each other**

 **H3pTR(Hepter): Not so fast!**

 ***all looked at Hepter***

 **Hepter: I am here for the revenge for the existence as I explained to myself, the great Redstone scientist, will destroy you all!**

 ***Hepter kills everybody at wedding***

 **Hepter: *maniacal laugh***

 **Notch: *is mad* That's it.. *has energy power on hand***


	7. Ok, Fight Now, Love Later (Ending)

**(Meanwhile)**

 **Notch: *is mad* That's it.. *has energy ball on hand***

 **Notch: *jumps then throws energy ball at Hepter***

 ***Hepter notices it then gets hit***

 **Hepter: *Oof..* You moron! Let's see how we challenges ourselves in an all out battle!**

 **Notch: All-out? You're on**

 **(Battle Mode Start)**

 **(Battle Guide activated)**

 **Before Hepter attacked Notch, Notch threw an energy ball at him when he noticed his presence. Angered, Hepter change the shape of Herobrine but appeared in black color with white eyes. Notice the blue pupils on his eyes which it was Hepter as Dark Herobrine. Notch attacked Hepter with an elbow charge, but Hepter deflected his attack, throwing Notch into the altar.**

 **Hepter: You can't stop me.. I will conquer this world as soon as I'm done with you!**

 **Before Hepter's deathblow attack, he flies to him and punched him in the face, resulting Hepter with the damaged face, revealing his true face with blue eyes. Hepter grabbed Notch with telekinesis then throws him outside, resulting in crashing on some cars. When Notch is down, Hepter will now cast his ultimate deathblow to finish off Notch. Before Notch end himself..he said this:**

 **Notch: Before I die, I just want you to know that I'll always be part of Minecraft. If I live, I can see Minecraft in my eyes..**

 **Hepter: Good speech. Dieing time!**

 **When Hepter does his deathblow, which he charged with his fistful of Redstone energy, Notch flies up injured as Hepter kept charging to the faster motion. Now, Notch does his ultimate deathblow...**

 ***KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!***

 **Notch fired his deathblow in time for Hepter to hit him on the chest. Once Hepter is hit by the Kamehameha Wave, Hepter halted as his deathblow depletes and was thrown off to the altar. Hepter's transformation was worn off during the wave, clearly be seen in less Herobrine and more dark. As Notch marched towards Hepter, Notch used his energy magic to steal the Redstone power then controls it by his own, turning the Redstone power into a red block. Now with Hepter defeated, he was now shown in his black form without eyes. He now appears as an image of a shadow. Once Notch looked around the wedding place, everyone seemed to be dead. But, Notch has an idea on his sleeve, saying:**

 **Notch: You know what they say: "History repeats itself"**

 **Notch used his Redstone block and his powers to rewind the history of the wedding. Now, he sets it on 'after the kiss part' while the shadow remains still.**

 ***After the kiss***

 **(Battle Mode/Guide End)**

 **Crowd: YAAY!**

 **Notch: *is in his coat again* Woohoo! Cake time!**

 ***everyone eats the cake***

 **Steve: I'm so glad you came guys**

 **Cecil: We will never miss the wedding**

 **CG: Everyone! Go to the altar for the wedding selfie**

 **Edward(Enderman): Selfie time!**

 **Watson(Withered Skeleton): Come on, evil brother. Let's go**

 **Witton: Woo!**

 **Slim(Slime): Finally its time!**

 **Beth(Blaze): Guess its time for 2nd chapter of selfies**

 **Herobrine: Woohoo! Selfies!**

 **Steve: Come on, honey**

 **Alex: Yes, dear**

 **CG: *sets timer on camera then runs***

 **Hoodie: Hey, did I miss the wedding?**

 **CG: Yup**

 **Hoodie: Aww man.. Atleast there's picture taking time!**

 **CG: Everybody say Minecraft!**

 **All: Minecraft!**

 **Notch: Guys, am I on the frame?**

 ***camera takes picture of all of them including Mojang people***

 **(After the picture taking)**

 **Steve: Guys, let's party!**

 **All: YEAH!**

 **Edward: Speaking of party, where's Notch?**

 **(Notch Scene)**

 **Notch: I think its time for Hepter's second chance**

 ***Notch gives diamond power to Hepter***

 **Hepter: *wakes up* Hello, I'm Hepter..Nice to meet you**

 **Notch: (It seems that the evil side of the scientist must've worn off after the battle) Well Hepter, welcome to Minecraft**

 **Hepter: *is a black figure with blue eyes* Thank you..Notch *turns good***

 **Notch: I hope you enjoy..your life**

 **CG: I'll keep Hepter. He will be in good use**

 **Notch: Thank you, CG. Be careful.. He's more than just human..**

 **CG: Okay I will**

 **Notch: End..Scene**

 **(Brief Mode)**

 **CG: Thanks guys for viewing this fanfic**

 **Zinnie: This will be our goodbye to you viewers**

 **CG: ever since I'm stuck with other fanfics for Minecraft, I'll make some other fanfics from different categories. Its nice to see you guys**

 **Hepter: Shall I start the credits?**

 **CG: Nope. We're leaving the lobby**

 **Hepter: That's all for today everyone!**

 **All: See you guys!**


End file.
